Cliff
Cliff, labeled as The Lazy Zen, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Cliff is the oldest of five children. Cliff is very lazy, and is constantly sitting or lying, relaxing. His real name is Clifford, but he goes by Cliff, because it’s shorter and less tiring to be spelled. He lives a pretty relaxed life, and enjoys meditating and doing yoga. He is also a pacifist, and always stops fights on places where he is present. Cliff joined Total Drama because it would be a great place to relax and meditate. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Cliff arrived in Arriving at Paradise Falls, saying he was tired. He then lied on the ground, and felt asleep. He was later seen sleeping on the confessional. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Cliff complained about being sleepy. He didn't do much this chapter, but his team won. In Rowing in the Deep, while the boys were sleeping, Cliff was snoring loudly, which irritated them. He was later seen meditating in front of the hotel, until Starlight arrived. After a long conversation, they quickly bonded after realizing they had a lot in common. He was paired up with Starlight and Woodrow for the second part of the challenge. That night, his team lost the challenge, but he was safe. In Project Next Top Model, Cliff revelead he is vegan. He didn't do much for the rest of the chapter, and neither in Be A-Mazed!. Though, he was shown to be worried about Joanne after her injury, along with the rest of his team.In the beggining of I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Cliff was seen snoring again, much to his teammates' annoyance. His team won the challenge, and as a reward, he received his favorite blanket from his package from home. In Scavenger Manhunt, Cliff confronted Starlight, saying she was acting weird around him. She said she was just worried about her family, to which Cliff agreed on. In Super Drama Bros, Catheryn revelead Starlight's "relationship" with both Cliff and Woodrow. Cliff was devasted by that. After the challenge, Starlight explained everything to them. Woodrow decided to forgive her, but Cliff didn't. At the elimination ceremony, Cliff and Starlight were on the bottom two, but Cliff was safe. At Starlight's departure, Cliff apologized to her. In And Then There Was One, Cliff was eliminated from the challenge when he was left behind on the boathouse, sleeping. His team ended up losing the challenge, and he was voted off. Helen revelead that she convinced her team to vote for him because she starting to like him, and it would distract her from game. Cliff returns to the finale, And the Winner Is.... He doesn’t say anything, simply sitting on Alice’s bleecher. Audition Tape A blond guy with long hair is shown meditating in a beach, wearing only white pants. He opens his eyes, and smiles to the camera. "Hey, my name is Cliff. And I'd love to be on this show." He gets up, walks towards a beach chair and sits down on it. "I don't care about winning or the money at all. But I'm all for the adventure. So please, pick me, and I promise to not disappoint." He smiles to the camera, and suddenly falls asleep on the chair. Trivia *Cliff was the fifth contestant eliminated from his team, and the ninth contestant eliminated overall. He received three seashells. *In the original version of the story, Cliff placed 13th out of 20. *Starlight originally was going to have a relationship with Cliff. I decided to add Woodrow to the relationship and created the love triangle storyline. *The love triangle was created when the author saw that Starlight, Cliff and Woodrow were the three tallest contestants. *I wasn't sure if Starlight would end up with Cliff or Woodrow. She was even going to end up single at one point. I decided to go with Woodrow while I wrote chapter eight. *Cliff is vegan. *Rhonda told me she thought Cliff and Helen would make a cute couple. This is where the idea for Helen's crush on him came from. Gallery CliffSwimSAI.png|Cliff in his swimwear. CliffSleepSAI.png|Cliff in his sleepwear. Cliff2.png|Cliff's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories